


First dates and second chances

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Danny/Laura mention, F/F, First Date, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re going on a blind date - but wait a moment, aren’t you that went down on me in a back alley behind a club year ago? … what do you mean “which one”? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First dates and second chances

Laura checked the mirror one last time before she headed out the door. She couldn’t believe she actually let Laf organise a blind date for her. They’d been so determined to get Laura dating again after Danny, but Laura wasn’t so sure she was ready. After all, that relationship didn’t end very well. But somehow, Laf had forced a yes out of her, so here Laura was, palms sweating and wearing a dress that she felt highly uncomfortable in, all for a probably terrible date.   
She unlocked her bike and cycled towards the restaurant. At least it was Italian, her favourite. So, if all else failed, at least she got pizza.   
She reached the restaurant and locked her bike up next to a scary looking motorbike. She took a couple of deep breaths, how was she supposed to stay calm in a situation like this? She wiped her hands on her dress again and walked in.   
“Hi, I’m supposed to meet a Miss Karnstein,” Laura said to the hostess, questioning the name.   
“You must be Miss Hollis,” the hostess said. ‘Miss Karnstein arrived a couple of minutes ago, if you’d like to follow me to your table,’ she informed Laura before she walked into the restaurant. Laura shyly followed and they reached their table. Laura looked at the girl sat at the table and her mouth almost fell open. She had stunning black hair that hung down her back in loose curls. Her eyes were smoky and her lips blood red. She was wearing a black, figure hugging crop top and leather pants.   
“You like what you see, cupcake?” The girl asked. That voice, it was beautiful and sultry, and familiar. Laura had heard that voice before, she was sure of it, she just couldn’t remember where.   
“I’m Laura,” she said with a blush as she sat down. A glass of champagne already poured for her.   
“Carmilla,” The other girl told her.   
“Have we met before” Laura asked before glancing over the menu. She didn’t need to, she knew exactly what she was going to have, Hawaiian pizza, her favourite.   
“I think I’d remember that, cupcake,” Carmilla smirked and sipped at her champagne, leaving a lipstick stain on the glass.   
“Your voice just sounds so familiar,” Laura said thoughtfully.   
“Hmm, voices can be deceitful,”   
“I suppose,” Laura shrugged. “Maybe it’s just my mind playing games with me. Anyway, that’s not important now. Why did you pick an Italian restaurant?’ Laura asked, eager to get to know the beautiful woman in front of her.   
‘Because Italy is my favourite place in the world. Obviously the restaurants are never going to quite be the same, but it’s nice to be reminded of my time in Venice,” Carmilla smiled a little as Laura presumed she thought about Venice, and she closed her menu. Just then, a waitress passed their table and stopped.   
“Hi, my name is Elsie and I’ll be taking your orders today,” She smiled at Laura. “What can I get you?”   
“A Hawaiian pizza please,” Laura said as she handed over her menu. Elsie turned to Carmilla and her expression quickly turned sour.   
“Carmilla,” she said through gritted teeth.   
“Elsie,” Carmilla stated, unbothered by the girl’s change in behaviour. “I’ll have the ravioli,”   
Laura watched the exchange intensely. As soon as Elsie walked away she leaned in closer to Carmilla.   
“Jeez, what was her deal?” She asked in a quieter voice.   
“We hooked up once and she somehow got my number and keeps calling me,” Carmilla shrugged, as if it were a daily occurrence for her to run into past hook ups.   
“You hooked up?” Laura asked, a faint memory popping into her mind.   
“It wasn’t serious, it wasn’t even in a bed,” Carmilla chuckled. ‘It must have been the sleaziest bar I’ve ever been in, but the alley was dark enough, I guess. Let’s not dwell on the past though, cupcake,” Carmilla concluded as she took another sip of champagne.   
Laura leaned back in her chair. It had suddenly hit her, she had met Carmilla before. “Do you do that often?” She asked.   
“Sometimes. Why do you care so much, creampuff? She’s just another waitress,”  
“We have met before,” Laura said. “We hooked up behind a bar too, I remember because I’d just broken up with my girlfriend and your voice pulled me out of my train of thought when you ordered champagne,” It had suddenly all clicked for Laura, like a key into a lock.   
Carmilla stared at her for a while. “Which bar?” She eventually asked.   
“Which bar?!” Laura exclaimed a lot louder than she should have. She lowered her voice a bit. “As if you don’t remember. I had you practically begging for me like five hot seconds after I went down on you,” Laura looked Carmilla in the eye and could see that none of it was ringing a bell. “Oh my god, this is ridiculous,” Laura pushed her chair back and stood up, ready to leave. “I’m never going a blind date again,” She was about to walk off when Elsie came back with the food, the smell of fresh pizza pulling Laura back in. She looked at the pizza longingly, then back at Carmilla and she shook her head. She couldn’t let pizza tempt her back to a date that clearly wasn’t worth it.   
She was halfway through the restaurant when she heard Carmilla’s voice “Laura wait,” Laura turned around to see Carmilla walking towards her. “I’m sorry,” She said, her voice genuine and vulnerable. “Please let me explain, and if you still want to leave after, I’ll let you go and promise to never contact you again, just please,”   
People were staring at the odd couple and Laura decided to hear Carmilla out, even if it was just to get away from all the stares.   
They sat back down and Laura cut into her pizza as Carmilla explained her story. “I was in a bad place last year. Ell, who I thought was the love of my life had left me and I was a wreck. I must’ve slept with over 50 girls in two months. I was hardly sober long enough to realise what I was doing. I just wanted Ell back. I’m sorry if I hurt you, now or then, but if it makes you feel any better, I hurt myself a lot more than anyone else in that process. I went to therapy and learned to deal with my loss in healthier ways, and when my therapist suggested I start dating again, I immediately called Laf. I’d seen pictures of you two and Betty Crocker and I instantly recognized you. You’re the only one I remember by choice,” Carmilla emphasised the choice part and Laura knew she meant Elsie. “Wow, that went deep for a first date,” Carmilla sighed. “But now you know, I knew exactly who you were, but I’d rather not be reminded of that part of my life,”   
Laura stared at Carmilla for what felt like hours, and finally spoke up. “I’m sorry I was so dramatic. I shouldn’t have left, even though I admit it hurt my ego a bit when you didn’t remember my awesome skills,” Laura laughed.   
“You just lost all sex appeal when you said ‘Skills,’” Carmilla grinned. ‘Thanks for listening anyway, I know I wouldn’t have,” She said before she took a bite of her ravioli.   
“What can I say, I’m a good person,” Laura smiled smugly.   
Carmilla lifted her champagne glass and gestured for Laura to do the same. “To good people and second chances,” They toasted and both took a sip. Laura put her glass down and leaned across the table. 

“So, I have sex appeal, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I love writing AUs. I really enjoyed this, and i'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading <3.


End file.
